Wrath of The Dread Dormammu
by zeno518
Summary: Continuation of Dormammu VS. Aizen by draconichero21 After reducing Aizen to ash and rebuilding Las Noches, The Dread Dormammu revives the espada and decides to invade the Soul Society to conquer it. Will the Soul Reapers be able to defeat the being that killed Aizen?


Wrath of The Dread Dormammu!

**A/N: I know I have two other fics I could be working on, but I recently read "Dormammu Vs. Aizen" by draconichero21 and I loved how he pit one of the most feared (and often joked about) characters in all of the Marvel universe, Dormammu, and the Big Bad of Bleach Sosuke Aizen (or Aizen Sosuke if you wanna be proper) in a battle to the death. I loved it and saw so many possibilities with the aftermath that I had to see it go on. Unfortunately it was only a one-shot and draconichero21 was focusing his efforts on his main long running fanfic, Soul Chess (I highly recommend reading it it's pretty badass). So with inspiration rolling around in my skull I messaged him and asked I could continue it, he said yes and here I am with the first chapter. If you feel lost at the beginning go over to draconic's page and look for "Dormammu Vs. Aizen" and you'll read the epic battle between the evils. So without further ado, I present "Wrath of The Dread Dormammu!" Chapter 1…**

**Almost forgot the Disclaimer: zeno518 does not own Bleach, Shuma-Gorath, Deadpool, The Runaways, Dormammu, Dr. Strange, or anything else other than the basic plot. Everything belongs to its respective owners. If I owned anything I mentioned I would be the richest American Otaku in the freakin' northern hemisphere and I wouldn't have to go out and look for a freakin' job.**

Chapter 1: "Dormammu comes…"

Ash. Las Noches and her lord, reduced to nothing but ash. The battle that had raged just minutes ago saw to that. Sosuke Aizen was his name, the lord of Las Noches, a man who sought to transcend beyond Soul Reaper or Hollow. He was struck down by a being far more ancient and far more powerful than anything the rogue Soul Reaper could even dream, a being that conquered and destroyed whole dimensions and, as far as anyone knew, could not be slain only sealed back to the wretched realm from whence it came; The Dark Dimension. Those who know of this being, pray to whatever deity they worship in hopes that they will be protected from him, and the Sorcerers Supreme of the nexus all hope that their knowledge of magic will never have to be tested against him. This very being was now gazing upon the smoldering remains of Las Noches and reveling in the utter ruin he caused.

"Such destruction!" Dormammu cried with glee, he looked over the sand that had become glass from his flames and then to the smoldering remains of the palace "What a pitiful sight…"

The otherworldly being raised his left arm and it was engulfed and cerulean flames, he waves his arms and the ruined palace was slowly being reshaped to the will of the dread fiend.

"Now this is a palace befitting the dread Dormammu!" he shouted to the heavens. The new palace truly did look like a satanic being from a place called the Dark Dimension had designed it; for one, it was floating above the ground with, also floating, steps leading up to a structure that rivaled Castlevania in sheer incomprehensibility. Dormammu levitated himself up to the seemingly walled off entrance of his new palace and with a swipe of his hand the stone wall warped and twisted open to make a heavy iron door, as he approached the door it slowly opened and revealed a corridor enshrouded in darkness. As the dread fiend levitated down the corridor torches ignited with pale azure flames, slowly illuminating the bleak hallway. The minute Dormmamu arrived to his throne room several chandeliers ignited in violet flames and, to his surprise; several quite intact corpses littered the floor in front of his throne. At first the fiend was going to reduce them to ash but then he sensed remnants of strong spiritual energy similar, yet different, to Aizen's. Now to the majority of the people reading this tale, they would most likely point out that Dormammu seems to be sensing Reiryoku but know that this being is more familiar with dark magic than powers of the soul and spirit. After observing the corpses from his elevated throne for quite some time he had come to the conclusion that he had not used as much effort into his battle against Aizen and this group of beings with immense spiritual power and mask fragments had somehow came out of it with not a scratch upon them. Though to be fair that didn't necessarily mean they were by any means alive…for the most part. Yes, just as Westley was "only mostly dead" so to were the Espada and their Fraccion…Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen were not so fortunate, or unfortunate depending on how you want to look at it. A smirk had graced the face of the Dread Dormammu as his arm was yet again engulfed in pale azure flames

"With this flame of life, do I, the Dread Dormammu, allow you to live once more…" minute wisps of the azure flame flew into the hearts of the fallen Arrancars, as soon it did they all gasped for air as if they had risen to the surface after nearly drowning in the sea. The former servants of Aizen struggled to move their bodies before being forcefully lifted from the floor and suspended in the air by sanguine flames, it was then that they were all gazing at the fiend Dormammu. They all stared in awe and sensed the raw power radiating from the demonic being; none broke their silence until Nnoitra decided to open his big mouth

"Who the hell are you?" he asked with contempt

Dormammu smirk grow ever wider as he decided to greet the helpless beings in a manner reminiscent of his arch-foe Dr. Stephen Strange

"Salutations and greetings, I am Dormammu; ruler of the dark dimension, conqueror of realms, and your new lord and master…"

"Go to hell!" shouted Nnoitra with Tesla nodding in agreement

"We serve Aizen-sama, not some arrogant little shit like you!" Baraggan proclaimed with his fraccion, excluding Findor, shouting in agreement

"We are in agreement with Baraggan" Aaraniero said in both of his voices

"I ain't taking orders from a guy with his head on fire!" Yammy shouted

Several of the other Arrancar looked, or at least tried to, using peripheral vision at their comrade with what could be summed up to a "WTF? That's why you won't follow him?" look. Dormammu smirk became a full on grin that would rival that of the Cheshire Cat. Though Dormammu had no teeth…

"Are you certain that you stand by your words?" Dormammu queried, the ones that made themselves known shouted in agreement "Very well…"

The sanguine flames quickly wormed their way into the ears and then into the brains (or jar in Aaraniero's case) and began slowly and painfully extracting all of the knowledge and Reiryoku that they had while their comrades looked on in horror at the sight. When their ordeal was done the flames left their bodies and traveled into Dormammu's, learning every last detail of information that was stored in their collective skulls.

"Since you won't cooperate…" Dormammu snapped his fingers and a black hole formed within each of the "uncooperative" Arrancars, causing them to die in the most gruesome and horrid way possible "…you've lost the right to live."

Dormammu began laughing with insane glee as he looked at the looks of terror coming from the ones who were smart enough to keep their mouths shut "Now that you see the consequences of defying the Dread Dormammu…"

Dormammu brought them closer to him "…you will no doubt tell me more of this Soul Society…"

**What are Dormammu's plans for the Soul Society? Will Ichigo find out about this foe? And how many times will someone point out that Dormammu's head is on fire or a fireball? Find out next time on Wrath of The Dread Dormammu, Chapter 2: The Sorcerer Supreme has officially crapped his pants! (Working title)**

**A/N: Well this is the start of a new fic and hopefully this will do as well as I hope. Remember to review and stuff if you want me to keep these fics going! Ja ne!**


End file.
